


Dick Grayson is an exhibitionist

by Kamryn



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Damian is totally bi curious but thats a topic for another day, Everyone watches Dick and Jason fuck, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamryn/pseuds/Kamryn
Summary: Dick Grayson is an exhibitionist and everyone watched him and Jason fuck.-Was one of my works for Kinktober 2018 but I felt that it should be published on its own.





	Dick Grayson is an exhibitionist

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my kinktober days but oh well

“Where are we going?” Jason asked as Dick dragged him through an old house on the outskirts of town. “Seriously dude. Answer me.”

“Shhh,” Dick replied and opened a door to a bedroom but didn’t walk in. He glanced around the room and looked back at Jason and smiled. “You know that thing we talked about this morning?”

Jason took off his helmet and gave him a confused look as he tried to remember what they talked about.

“You being an exhibitionist?” Jason asked, and Dick quickly nodded.

“Yes! Well, I found a way we could do it.” Dick said and glanced around the room again.

“Explain.”

Dick smiled, and Jason got even more confused.

“So this isn’t my safe house, it’s one of B’s,” Dick explained, and Jason’s jaw dropped, but Dick continued before he could protest. “Anyway, Tim has cameras set up in the house. I’m not sure why so don’t ask. But I do know that Tim has friends over tonight. So maybe we could do something to show off.”

Jason scoffed, but Dick leaned and held his face in his hands.

“Come on babe. Don’t you want people to see how much of a good boy you are? Let's do it.” Dick whispered and placed a kiss to Jason’s lips. Jason smiled when they pulled away and looked at Dicks mask. He trailed his hand around the edges and Dick leaned into the touch.

“Who’s all with Replacement?” Jason asked, and Dick pulled out his phone and looked at his text messages.

“Roy, Connor, probably Wally, and probably some of their/our other friends,” Dick said. “I think Roy and Wally are there to see us but are just waiting with Tim while we’re out on ‘patrol’, but no doubt they’ll watch.”

“That’s a lot of people,” Jason said, and Dick smiled and kissed him.

“All the better,” Dick said and pushed Jason into the room, triggering the security camera’s causing them to light up. He pushed him down onto the bed and kissed him roughly.

-

At the Batcave, Tim and Connor were sitting in front of the computer while everyone else chatting among themselves around the cave. For now it was just Tim, Connor, Wally, and Kori. More people were coming over but haven’t arrived yet.

Tim sat in Connor’s lap when he saw the notification that one of the security systems in a safehouse had been triggered.

“What is it?” Connor asked as Tim began to try to open the security system.

“Someone’s in one of B’s safehouse. I have a security system set up in there in case anyone who isn’t Bruce is in there.” Tim explained.

“And is it not Bruce?” Connor asked, and Tim shook his head.

“He’s upstairs with your dad,” Tim said as he put a few more passwords in and the security footage appeared on the screen.

Connor gasped when he saw what was on the screen. Dick had Jason pinned to the bed and was grinding down on him. They were both still in uniform, but their masks and Jason’s helmet were on the floor next to the bed. Through the speakers, they could hear Jason’s high-pitched moans and Dicks low grunts.

“Holy fuck,” Tim whispered, and Connor gripped his waist. “What the fuck are they doing?”

“This is hot,” Connor whispered in Tim’s ear and Tim groaned.

“Those are my brothers you idiot,” Tim said and moved so he could turn off the footage, but Connor grabbed his hand and stopped him. “You can’t seriously want to watch them.”

“Watch who?” Wally asked as he walked over to the computer. His eyes grew wide when he saw the screen, but he smirked. “Holy shit. You can’t seriously want to watch this, Timmy.”

Tim tried to protest but Connor quickly shushed him.

On screen, Dick was starting to remove Jason’s body armor and weapons and Jason was a moaning mess beneath him on the bed. Jason was bucking his hips up and whining loudly.

“Kori! You have to come watch this!” Wally yelled.

Kori joined them by the computer silently, but her jaw dropped when she saw what they were watching.

“It’s great, isn’t it?” Wally asked, and Kori nodded, still shocked.

Tim groaned again as Wally turned up the volume on the computer, so they could hear Jason whine and beg.

“Pull up a chair if you’re gonna watch, you assholes.” Tim said, and Connor just laughed as Wally grabbed two spare computer chairs.

-

“Dick, please touch me. I need it.” Jason begged. Dick was slowly taking off all of his weapons and body armor.

“I am touching you. I’m undressing you.” Dick replied, and Jason whined again.

“You know what I fucking mean,” Jason said, and Dick chuckled.

“Do I? Do I know what you mean?” Dick teased and finally removed the last piece of Jason’s body armor, so he was just down to his pants and shirt. He leaned in close to Jason and whispered so the security cameras couldn’t hear him. “Do you think they know what you mean? The people watching us.”

Jason groaned and rocked his hips up. He tried grabbing Dicks hand to move it to his crotch, but Dick pulled it away.

“Use your words,” Dick said causing Jason to whine again.

“Please baby, I need you to touch my cock. Please. I’ve been so good for you. Please just touch it, suck it maybe. Do anything. Please.” Jason begged and continued to rock his hips upward. This time Dick copied his movement and Jason threw his head back and moaned. “Feels so good Dicky, but I need more.”

Dick chuckled and reached his hand underneath Jason’s shirt. He trailed his glove-clad fingers over Jason’s abs and Jason whined at the feeling. Dick placed kisses along his neck until he reached his ear and he gently bit it.

“You putting on a show for our friends? You’re not usually like this.” Dick whispered quietly. Jason nodded, and Dick laughed again. “Well I cant say no to you.”

“Please.” Jason gasped one more time and Dick started to unbuckle his belt and undo his zipper.

“Good boy,” Dick whispered in his ear as he pulled down Jason’s boxers and gripped his cock. “Show our friends how much of a good boy you are.”

-

“What do you think they’re saying?” Kori asked when they could see Dick whisper to Jason again.

Tim toyed with the volume again, but they still couldn’t hear what Dick was whispering to Jason.

“I’m not sure. I could probably mess with the microphones on the cameras but that might shut down the visual, and it might make a sound and alert Dick and Jason. I don’t want them to know we’re watching them.” Tim said as he looked at another screen and opened a tab to view the audio settings.

“Would this count as illegal?” Wally asked, and Tim shrugged.

“Nothing worse than what Jay does as Red Hood,” Tim said while still looking at the audio tab but snapped his head back to the main screen when Jason let out a loud moan.

‘Please Dick, need you.’ Jason whined.

Tim could hear the way Connors breathing change so he elbowed him.

“No getting turned on by my brothers fucking,” Tim said, and Connor rolled his eyes. “That goes for you both as well.”

Kori nodded, eyes still glued on the screen, and Wally looked away from the screen for a second to turn to Tim and flip him off before looking back at the computer.

They continued watching the screen in silence, the only sound being Jason whining and begging for more.

Wally let out something that resembled a moan when Dick moved, and they could see Jason’s cock. Tim rolled his eyes but luckily Dick moved back into his place from before.

A few minutes later they could hear a car pull into the cave and Tim quickly muted the computer. He stood up to figure out who it was, but they shouted out.

“Lady and gentleman, the god of the cave,” Roy yelled when he came into their view. Kori got up and ran over to hug him and Connor laughed when he saw what he was holding.

“Leave it to Roy to show up fifteen minutes late with Starbucks,” Connor said and Roy walked over to them.

“Screw you guys. I bought you all drinks, be nice to me.” Roy said with a laugh and handed everyone their drinks. “What are you watching?”

Kori laughed and unmuted the computer, Jason’s loud moans filling the room once again.

“Holy fuck,” Roy whispered. Tim smiled and took a drink of his coffee as Roy pulled up another chair. “Is that Jay and Dick?”

“Yeah,” Wally answered. “They haven’t done anything but Dick giving Jason a hand job so far, so I think you got here just in time.”

Roy nodded, never taking his eyes off the screen.

Jason let out another loud moan and a string of curses.

‘Dicky, I need you so bad. Please, more. I need more.’ Jason begged in a high-pitched voice.

‘So perfect.’ Dick said back and continued to stroke Jason’s cock.

-

“You’re so perfect.” Dick moaned out as he continued to stroke Jason’s cock with his gloved hand. “So perfect, and you’re all mine.”

Jason reached up and held Dick’s hair in his hands and pulled him down to kiss him.

“Yours. I’m yours.” Jason moaned out.

Dick kissed him again a few more times before pulling away to whisper in his ear.

“Who do you think is all watching us? Maybe Roy and Wally. Maybe Tim is letting his boyfriend watch.” Dick whispered, and Jason moaned. “Oh, you like that idea? Like other guys boyfriends getting off to you begging for my cock? I bet you do my pretty boy.”

They kissed again, and Dick let go of Jason’s cock. Jason whined and bucked his hips up, but Dick ignored him. He pulled away and places kisses along Jason’s ear again.

“Should we show these boys what the big bad Red Hood is like when he gets his cock sucked?” Dick asked, and Jason moaned loudly.

“Please,” Jason whispered.

“Anything for you, my love,” Dick said and shuffled down the bed, so he was face to face with Jason’s crotch.

Jason moaned as Dick pulled his jeans down to his mid-thigh and pushed his shirt up his chest. Dick leaned down and licked the tip before slowly moving down Jason’s cock.

Jason nearly screamed and thrust his hips up and his cock was nearly all the way down Dicks' throat. Dick hummed around his cock causing Jason to shout again. Dick hummed again and reached for Jason’s hands, once he had them he placed them on his head.

“I love you.” Jason moaned out and gripped Dicks' hair.

Dick moaned and started to take Jason’s even further until he had taken him all the way.

“Amazing. So amazing.”

-

“This is fucking hot,” Roy said and gripped the arms of his chair.

“That’s what I said,” Connor replied with a laugh.

“How did you guys even get this footage?” Roy asked, and Tim let out a laugh as well.

“It’s live. Security cameras.” Tim said, and Roy let out a groan. “Pretty great, huh?”

Roy nodded, and Kori smiled. She placed a hand on his shoulder as they watched the screen.  
“You know, Jason is going to kill us when he finds out we watched this right?” Kori asked, and everyone nodded. She rolled her eyes. “You guys are something else.”

“Says the alien.” Tim shot back.

“Says the one sleeping with superman’s son.”

Tim was going to respond but they heard another voice come through the cave. Wally quickly stood up and muted the computer.

“Tim, you here?” Garfield called out and Tim let out a sigh.

“Yeah,” Tim said and stood up.

Garfield walked up to where the computer was and smiled.

“What’s up, dudes and lady?” Garfield greeted. He noticed everyone’s slightly embarrassed face. “Hey, what’s going on? What are you watching porn or something?”

Tim blushed, and Roy laughed. Kori and Wally both turned away to hide their blush and Connor glanced at Tim. Garfield walked closer to them and seen the computer screen.

“Oh my god! I didn’t think you’d actually be watching porn!” Garfield yelled and walked closer to the screen but froze when he saw what they were watching. “Is that guy dressed up like Nightwing?”

“He’s not dressed like Nightwing,” Tim said and turned around to face the computer. “That is Nightwing.”

Garfield’s eyes grew wide as Tim unmuted the computed and he heard Jason’s moans.

‘Fuck D. Your mouth feels so fucking amazing. I fucking love you so much.’

Everyone turned to look back at the computer and they saw Dick still sucking Jason’s cock. Dick was quickly sucking and licking, and Jason was a whining mess on the bed.

‘Please Dicky. Need to feel you inside me.’

Tim sat back down, and Garfield sat beside the chairs on the floor.

“Why are we sitting around watching your brothers fuck?” Garfield asked Tim.

“Because we’re bored,” Tim responded, at the same time Jason let out a loud whine.

-

“Dick. I need you.” Jason gasped out and Dick pulled off his cock.

“Get undressed then, my love,” Dick said.

Jason quickly got off the bed and stripped of his clothes. Dick sat on the edge of the bed and Jason climbed into Dicks lap.

“I love you like this, Jay,” Dick said and ran his hands up and down Jason’s naked body. Jason whined and kissed Dick.

“Aren’t you going to get undressed?” Jason asked as Dick started to place kisses on his neck.

“Only if you undress me,” Dick replied, and Jason moaned.

Jason stood up and pulled Dick up with him and together they took off the Nightwing costume.

“There’s my Dicky,” Jason said once Dick was naked and threw the costume next to their masks. Dick moaned as Jason started to kiss his way down his body until he was on his knees facing his cock.

“You going to be a good boy and suck my cock?” Dick asked, and Jason nodded. He reached up and grabbed Dicks cock before tracing the tip along his lips. Dick threw his head back and moaned. “Go ahead and suck it, baby. I know how much you love it.”

Jason nodded again before taking the head of his cock into his mouth. Dick moaned loudly and gripped Jason’s hair and helped guide him up and down as he began sucking.

“Fuck. Feels so good baby. I’m not going to last.” Dick moaned as Jason started to bob his head faster.

Jason pulled away but continued to stroke him. He licked his lips and looked up at Dick.

“Do you want to fuck me or am I going to fuck you?” Jason asked, and Dick pulled on his hair.

“Keep sucking my cock while I decide,” Dick responded, and Jason happily started to move on him again.

Jason continued to bob his head up and down and Dick thought about his question. He remembered that Jason was begging to feel him inside him so he decided that he would be the one to fuck Jason.

Dick threatened to steal a glance at the security camera and moaned when he did. He began to thrust harder into Jason’s mouth and Jason moaned around him. He gripped Jason’s hair and pulled him away, but Jason continued to lick and suck at the tip until Dick pulled on his hair harder.

“Stop.” Dick commanded, and Jason immediately stopped. Dick stepped back a little until he could reach Jason’s jacket, he picked it up and fished a bottle a lube out of the pocket. Jason stood up and Dick handed him the bottle of lube. “I’m going to fuck you, pretty boy. Stretch yourself for me.”

-

Roy was spinning in his computer chair and eating popcorn he had Alfred bring him. Kori was sitting beside him and sharing the popcorn while Connor was on his phone and Tim, Wally, and Garfield sat on the floor staring at the screen.

“This is still pretty hot but the thrill of it is gone,” Roy said as they watched Dick and Jason make out on the bed.

“I know what you mean,” Tim said and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

Everyone else hummed in agreement and Garfield pulled out his phone.

“Hey, it cool if I invite someone over?” Garfield asked as he typed out a text.

“Who?” Tim asked.

“Babs.”

-

“You all stretched out for me babe?” Dick asked and traced his fingers around Jason’s that were still inside himself.

Jason nodded and pulled out his fingers. Dick leaned down and kissed him before grabbing the lube from him and slicking himself up.

“How do you want me?” Jason asked, and Dick gave out a slight moan.

“I want you to ride me, baby boy.”

Jason happily switched places with Dick and straddled his waist. He gripped his cock and lined it up with himself before slowly sinking down.

“Fuck.” Dick groaned and gripped Jason’s waist.

Jason let out a low moan and Dick pulled him down, so he could whisper in his ear.

“Feel good?” Dick asked, and Jason nodded and moaned. “Why don’t you put on a show for our friends?”

Jason moaned again and quickly started to ride Dick as Dick laid back on the bed and moaned. Dick gripped his waist tighter and bucked up into Jason causing Jason to throw his head back and moan.

“You feel so good inside me Dicky. So deep. Fucking me so good. I love it so much.” Jason said extra loud, so the cameras would pick it up. “I fucking love your big cock fucking me. I love you.”

Dick leaned up and kissed Jason in a deep passionate kiss. Jason moaned and gripped Dicks hair to hold him in place.

After a few minutes of making out, Dick pulled away and gasped for air.

“I love you.” He told Jason and Jason smiled. “Come on, I want to try something.”

-

“Dude, not to be rude but your brothers are sluts,” Garfield said, and Tim let out a laugh.

“Don’t worry. I know they are.” Tim responded.

Everyone sat around the computer, continuing to watch as Jason rode Dick in reverse cowgirl, but they all sat up when they heard a set of footsteps.

“What was so important you needed me while I was out on patrol?” Barbara yelled at them as she walked toward the computer, still in her Batgirl uniform.

“Trust me,” Tim said, “You’ll want to see this.”

Barbara huffed and walked closer, so she could see and hear what was on the computer.

‘Fuck Dicky, you feel so good.’ Jason moaned, and Barbara gasped when she heard it.

“What the hell is that?” She yelled, and Roy chuckled.

“That would be Red Hood and Nightwing,” Roy responded like it was obvious.

“Why are they fucking?” Barbara yelled again.

“Because they’re together,” Tim explained, and Barbara looked like she was about to scream.

“I didn’t know that! Why on earth did you think I would want to watch that?”

“Because it hot. Now pull up a chair and watch.” Tim said, and Barbara rolled her eyes but shoved Wally out of his chair and sat down.

“I’ll watch it but that doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Barbara said as Jason let out another loud moan on the computer and Tim rolled his eyes.

Roy was going to respond but someone else spoke up.

“Watch what?” Damian asked, and Tim quickly stood up. Tim and Connor stood in front of the computer and Kori stood up and muted it. “What are you guys watching?”

Damian walked closer to them and Jon followed closely behind.

“None of your goddamn business. Go away.” Tim said, and Damian rolled his eyes.

“Come on Drake. Just tell me what you’re watching.” Damian said. He tried to move and look past Tim and Connor but they both moved to block him. “Father said no one is allowed to watch porn on the Bat Computer.”

“Well I’m not watching porn, so it doesn’t matter.”

“If it's not porn why are those people doing that?” Jon asked from behind Damian.

Tim quickly turned around and minimized the video.

“Both of you, upstairs. Now.” Connor said, and Damian rolled his eyes.

“Fine, but I demand to know what you’re watching,” Damian said harshly, and Jon scooted closer to him.

“I’ll tell you later. Promise.” Tim said, and Damian rolled his eyes again.

“Fine. Come on, Jon.” Damian said and grabbed Jon’s hand and dragging him out of the cave.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and Tim pulled the video back up and unmuted it.

“Who knows what we missed while those brats bothered us,” Barbara said as Tim and Connor sat back down.

“I thought you didn’t like this.”

“I don’t.”

“Then shut the fuck up.”

-

“God, you feel so good Dick,” Jason said.

They had moved so Jason could ride Dick with his back against his chest while Dick sat on the edge of the mattress.

“I bet you look so pretty like this,” Dick whispered in his ear. “Bet you’re making everyone so turned on right now. They probably love the sight of you like this. All spread out and open for me, riding my cock. Looking so pretty.”

Jason moaned and started to ride Dick as fast as he could.

“You feel so good, Littlewing,” Dick said and helped Jason bounce up and down on his cock. “So good baby. You’re going to make me come.”

Jason whined loudly and started to fuck himself on Dick faster. Dick gripped Jason’s hips tighter and brought him down on his cock harder than before.

“Where do you want my come, baby boy?”

Jason moaned and grabbed one of Dicks' hands from his hip and moved it to his stomach. He pushed down on Dicks' hand, so it would rub at his abs.

“I want it on top of me.” Jason gasped out and Dick smirked.

Dick bit down hard on Jason’s shoulder before pulling out. He positioned them, so they were back on the bed in a missionary position. Jason started to whine so Dick quickly entered him again and started fucking him as fast and hard as he could.

“Feel so good, Jay. Look so pretty too.” Dick said as he started to stoke Jason’s cock in time with his thrusts. “You going to come, pretty boy? You going to be a good boy and come for me?”

Jason nodded quickly and pulled Dick down to kiss him.

“Please, D.” He gasped out and Dick smiled.

Dick angled his hips, so he could hit Jason’s prostate and after a few thrusts, Jason was coming.

“Fuck, Dick,” Jason yelled out as he came on his own stomach and chest. He gripped Dicks hair tightly and Dick moaned.

Dick pulled out of Jason and started to jerk himself off. Jason swatted at his hand and replaced it with his own and Dick was moaned and bucking into his hands. A few seconds later Dick was coming onto Jason’s chest as well.

“Fuck.” Dick gasped out as he fell on the bed beside Jason. He leaned in close to whisper to Jason. “Do you think they liked it?”

Jason smiled and nodded.

“They better have. I know I did.” Jason whispered back.

They laid in bed for a little while longer before Jason sat up and stretched.

“We should get going. Everyone is probably mad we’re not on patrol.” Jason said, and Dick nodded.

“Probably. Let's get you cleaned up.” Dick replied as he grabbed Jason’s jacket and pulled tissues out of the pocket.

They spent a few minutes cleaning Jason off and getting dressed and once they were dressed Dick put on his mask and sat down on the bed.

“What are you doing?” Jason asked as he sat next to him, he put on his own mask but left his helmet in his lap.

Dick smiled and pulled out his phone, he opened the camera and quickly took a selfie of them and Jason laughed.

“Dork.” Jason teased as Dick took another picture. This time Jason turned his head, so he could kiss Dicks cheek in the picture and Dick grinned. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Dick said as he put his phone away.

They both stood up but before they left Jason gave a quick wave to the camera. Dick laughed but did the same. Jason put on his helmet and climbed out the window with Dick following.

-

Bruce and Clark were walking down the stairs toward the cave when they saw Damian and Jon running up the stairs with Titus and Alfred the cat following them.

“Woah boys, what’s the rush?” Clark asked, and the boys stopped, just a few steps below them.

“Father,” Damian said and looked at Bruce. Bruce noted that his voice was slightly breathy, and he sounded embarrassed. “We weren’t doing anything.”

Bruce and Clark exchanged a confused look and Jon’s cheeks became red.

“What were you two doing?” Bruce asked.

Both boys shook their heads and looked at each other before looking away.

“It’s nothing, Father. It’s not us doing anything.” Damian said, and Jon blushed even harder. “If you’re going to get mad at anyone get mad and Drake and the Clone.”

“His name is Connor.” Clark said, “And why would we get mad at anyone?”

“No reason!” Jon squeaked out. “No reason at all!”

Bruce gave a confused look to Damian and Damian just shook his head.

“Well, you should be off to bed anyway Damian,” Bruce said. “We have a busy day tomorrow. Head upstairs.”

“Son you should go with him and gather your things, we have to head home soon,” Clark told Jon causing both boys to whine.

“Can’t I stay the night dad?” Jon whined.

Clark looked, and Bruce and Bruce shrugged.

“We’ll think about it,” Clark said, and Damian smiled.

“That’s code for yes. Come on Jon.” Damian said and started to run up the stairs with his pets following.

Jon smiled and hugged Clark. Clark hugged him back and Jon whispered to him.

“Can’t you hear them?” Jon whispered and started to walk back up the stairs.

Clark gave him a confused look as he left but Jon just kept walking.

“What is it?” Bruce asked but Clark didn’t answer. Instead, he focused his super hearing and listened down to the cave, where he heard loud moans and curses.

“I don’t know how I didn’t hear that earlier,” Clark said.

“Hear what?” Bruce asked but Clark picked him up and used his super speed to run down to the cave.

When they got down to the cave, Clark stopped running and set Bruce down when he saw Alfred. Alfred walked over to them as Bruce listened to the sounds coming from the computer.

“Alfred, what’s going on?” Bruce asked as he listened to the moaning.

Alfred let out a sigh and looked at Bruce with a disappointed look on his face.

“I won't be the one to tell you exactly what it is, but I will tell you this, it has something to do with your two eldest sons,” Alfred said, and Bruce gasped.

Bruce quickly started walking over to the computer with Clark following him. Once he was over there he saw everyone staring at the screen and he heard Jason moaning and Dick talking to him

‘You going to come, pretty boy? You going to be a good boy and come for me?’

Bruce quickly marched over to the computer and turned off the footage. Tim quickly stood up with an embarrassed look on his face. Connor stood up behind him and looked at Clark who gave him a disappointed look. Everyone else stood up as well and Bruce glared at them.

“What the hell is this?” Bruce yelled, and Tim flinched.

“I don’t- I don’t know. I’m sorry B.” Tim whispered, and Connor put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

“I want all of you out of here,” Bruce said harshly, and everyone nodded.

Everyone but Tim and Connor started to walk away, and Alfred grabbed the bowl of popcorn from Roy.

“We’ll be in your room,” Garfield whispered to Tim and Tim nodded.

Once everyone was gone Clark walked over to Bruce and put a hand on his shoulder. Bruce shrugged out of his touch and glared at Tim and Connor again.

“What the fuck was that?” Bruce demanded.

“That was Jay and Dick,” Tim whispered and wrapped his arms around himself.

“Why were you watching it?” Bruce asked, and Tim didn’t answer Bruce yelled again. “Answer me, Tim!”

“I don’t know!” Tim shouted.

Bruce sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

“How long have they been sleeping with each other?” Clark asked this time.

“They’ve been together for 2 and a half years,” Tim replied and Connor hugged Tim slightly.

Bruce mumbled the word ‘together’ under his breath and glared at the boys again.

“Out,” Bruce said.

“But-”

“Go!”

Tim and Connor quickly ran upstairs, and Alfred followed them. Bruce pulled over a computer chair and started going through some files to distract himself.

“I talk to everyone in the morning, once we’re all in the right mind. You don’t have to worry about that.” Bruce told Clark. “But I do want to ask if your sons will stay with us for the night. One, I think Tim needs Connor. Two, I need to ask them about…this.”

“It’ll all be okay Bruce,” Clark said and placed a hand on Bruce’s shoulder.

“What would you know? Your children aren’t sleeping together.”

-

The next day Dick and Jason were back at the manor. They slept in late, so they got to eat breakfast alone and now they were making out in the library in the manor.

“Jay, stop,” Dick said with a laugh as Jason continued to kiss his neck. “Jason seriously, I need to go talk to B.”

Jason climbed into Dicks lap and continued to kiss his way up to his ear.

“You really want me to stop?” Jason asked and lightly bit down on Dicks' ear.

“No, but you need to stop,” Dick said, and Jason laughed.

“You have no will power what so ever,” Jason said and continued to kiss Dicks skin until he got to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Dick whispered and kissed Jason. “But you need to get off of me you loser.”

Jason just laughed and continued to kiss Dick until they heard footsteps walking up to the door and the doorknob move. Dick quickly pushed Jason off him but that caused him to fall off the couch.

Bruce walked into the library and seen Jason laying on the floor beside the couch with one of his legs tangled with Dicks. Dick was laughing and trying to untangle their legs as Jason tried to kick him.

“What are you two doing?” Bruce asked as Dick finally got untangled from Jason.

“Using violence to prove a point,” Jason replied.

Bruce sighed as he stared at the two boy’s messy hair and swollen lips but decided not to comment on it yet.

“Family meeting right now, in my office,” Bruce said before walking away.

Dick and Jason gave each other confused looks but stood up and followed Bruce down the hall.

Once they reached Bruce’s Office they noticed that everyone was in there. Damian, Jon, Tim, Connor, Clark, Bruce, Selina, Kori, Barbara, and Roy.

“What’s going on?” Jason asked as he and Dick sat down on a couch.

“Yeah, did we do something wrong?” Dick asked causing Damian to let out a laugh.

“Oh, you did ‘something’, Grayson,” Damian said, and Dick gave him a confused look.

Tim let out a groan at Damian’s attempt at a joke and Bruce rolled his eyes at all of them. Jason noted that Bruce wouldn’t make direct eye contact with him or Dick. He looked at Damian for answers and Damian just laughed again.

“Damian, that’s enough,” Bruce said and finally looked at Jason and Dick. He was going to speak again but Alfred walked in with drinks for everybody. He handed everybody their drinks and there was a chorus of ‘thank you’. Alfred went to leave but Bruce stopped him. “Alfred, can you stay? I’m going to guess you know more about all of this than I do.”

Alfred nodded and walked back into the room. Jason was still just as confused so he spoke up.

“Is anyone going to tell me why we are here?” He asked.

“Because you’re a whore,” Barbara responded and her and Jason glared at each other for a few seconds before Jason looked back at Bruce, who was now slightly pacing the room.

“I can’t tell if she’s being serious or not. Is that really what this meeting is about?” Jason asked, and Dick rolled his eyes.

Bruce stopped pacing and stared at the boys with a serious look.

“How long have you been sleeping together?”

Jason choked on his own spit and Dick nearly fell off the couch. Roy laughed at the pair and they both turned to glare at him.

“I guess this meeting really is about me being a whore.” Jason joked, and Dick elbowed him in the ribs.

“This is serious Jason. How long have you two been seeing each other?” Bruce demanded.

“Seeing each other and sleeping together are two entirely different things.” Jason deflected the question.

“Answer the question, boys.” Selina was the one to speak up this time.

Jason glared at Selina and Dick had to put his hand on Jason’s shoulder to make sure he didn’t stand up and fight anyone.

“You’re not my mom,” Jason said while looking at Selina. Then he turned to look at Bruce. “And you’re not my dad. I don’t know why you’re all worked up over this.”

Bruce took a deep breath and closed his eyes to keep himself from yelling at anyone.

“Because you two are brothers. You shouldn’t be sleeping together.” Bruce said, and Dick nearly screamed he was so frustrated.

“Jason literally just said you’re not his dad how does that make us brothers?”

“Dick, it's more than that and you know it. Bruce still claims him.” Tim tried to reason.

“Why do you only claim me when it’s convenient for you?” Jason asked Bruce.

Bruce took another deep breath and Selina put a hand on his back to try and calm him down.

“All we want is an answer to his question,” Damian said, and Jason flipped him off.

“Bullshit Damian. You know the answer.” Jason said, and Damian huffed.

“Master Jason and Master Richard, can you please just answer the question?” Alfred asked, and both boys knew they couldn’t argue with him.

Dick sighed and leaned onto Jason side and rested his chin on his shoulder, he could feel Jason’s uneven breathing and high heart rate, so he grabbed his hand and held it in his own.

“We’ve been official together for about 2 and a half years but have been sleeping together for around 3 and a half. We didn’t make it official until around a year after we started fucking.” Dick whispered and everyone in the room fell silent.

“I didn’t know it was that long,” Roy whispered. “I thought it was just two and a half.”

Everyone else in the room agreed with Roy but turned their attention to Barbara when she gasped and looked like she was about to cry.

“Did you say 3 and a half years?” She asked, and Jason nodded. “You two are such assholes! Did you leave me, so you can fuck your brother?”

She threw a couch pillow at Dick, but Dick quickly dodged it and let it fall to the floor.

“You said there were no hard feelings about that breakup,” Dick said, and Barbara grabbed another pillow to throw at him.

“There were no hard feelings until I found out you left me for your brother.” She yelled and threw the pillow.

Dick and Barbara continued to argue, and everyone broke off into their own conversations. Jason turned to look at Roy and Kori.

“Why are you two even here? Why is anyone here? He said it’s a ‘family’ meeting.” Jason asked, and Roy shrugged.

“We are witnesses to your relationship and Bruce just wanted to ask us some questions about it. We just stayed to make sure you wouldn’t kill anyone. Garfield and Wally were supposed to join us but left us. They send their love.” Kori explained, and Jason nodded before turning back to Bruce.

Jason relaxed into the couch and thought for a minute before sitting up straight and yelling for everyone to be quiet.

“Everybody shut up!” Jason yelled at got everyone’s attention. He glared at Bruce. “How did you even know I was fucking Dick? I mean I thought you always knew but never said anything but now I’m going to guess that’s wrong. Garfield was here with us but had an emergency and left. He sends his regards.”

“I found these kids watching your sex tape,” Bruce said and vaguely gestured around the room. “Which, I need to remind you all, is not the purpose of the Bat Computer.”

“Sex tape? We don’t have a sex ta-” Dick tried to say but Jason elbowed him to shut up him.

“Last night, you stupid fuck,” Jason whispered, and Dick’s eyes grew big with realization. “There’s a lot of you in here. All of you seen my Grayson? Wow, that’s not the point. Anyway, I thought you knew Bruce.”

“I never fucking knew. How would I know? Did you know?” Bruce yelled and turned to look at Selina, who just shook her head. “She didn’t fucking know. Did you know Alfred?”

Alfred nodded and looked sadly at Bruce.

“I had an idea of what was going on, but I didn’t want to say anything,” Alfred admitted.

Dick huffed and leaned back into the couch and Jason leaned over and put his elbows on his knees and set his head in his hands.

“I honestly thought everyone knew,” Dick said, and Bruce shook his head.

“You’re still my sons so that makes you brothers. You shouldn’t be having sex.” Bruce said, and Jason sighed.

“Are you saying you don’t approve?” Jason asked.

“I don’t know.”

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes before Damian broke the silence.

“Can we leave? I left my movie playing in the DVD player upstairs and Jon was doing homework.” Damian said, and Clark let out a small laugh.

“What movie?” Clark asked.

“Training Da- I mean Frozen.” Damian corrected himself once he remembered Jon wasn’t supposed to watch that movie.

Everyone let out a laugh and then broke out into their own conversations again and Jason wrapped an arm around Dicks' shoulders. He noticed that Damian tried to leave but Bruce stopped him, and he got an idea. Jason turned toward Roy and nodded toward the window and Roy unlatched the window but kept it closed.

“I’m taking off. Don’t think it’s the best idea for me to be here. I’m going to have Roy with me.” Jason whispered to Dick and Dick nodded.

Jason glanced at Damian and Jon one more time before clearing his throat to get everyone’s attention.

“Hey, I don’t know why y’all are making such a big deal about me being a whore when there’s a more important thing that everyone is ignoring.” He said, and everyone gave him a confused look. “You are all ignoring the fact that Damian had his first kiss last night.”

Damian quickly stood up and glared at Jason, Dick chocked on his own spit, Bruce and Selina were shocked, Roy and Kori started to laugh, Barbara sat with Tim and Connor and quietly started to talk about what Jason just said, and Clark and Jon held Damian back, so he didn’t attack Jason.

“With who?” Dick yelled, and Damian blushed.

“No one. Todd is lying.” Damian shot back, and Jason snorted.

“Sure,” Jason said sarcastically.

“If it was with your super I am seriously going to throw myself out a window,” Tim told Damian and Connor grunted in agreement.

“Better get a head start, Timmy,” Jason said causing everyone to freak out.

Jon fell back onto the couch and covered his face as Bruce and Clark started to question their sons. Roy and Kori continued to laugh, and Jason joined in on it this time. Tim tried holding Connor back, so he wouldn’t attack Damian. Dick and Barbara started to chat with each other as Damian hid his face and refused to look at anyone.

Jason smiled as everyone became too distracted to pay any attention to him or Dick. He nodded to Roy before turning back to Dick.

“I’m taking off. I love you. Meet me at my apartment tonight?” Jason asked, and Dick nodded before placing a kiss on his cheek. “See you then. Can’t wait, doll.”

Dick smiled as Jason stood up and walked toward the window as everyone was still distracted by Damian. Jason nodded at Alfred and hugged Kori before him and Roy climbed out the window. Dick continued to talk with Barbara and Kori joined them. A few minutes later Dick got a text and pulled out his phone to look at it. It was a picture of Jason in the passenger seat of a car with Roy driving, Jason was smirking at the camera and Roy was flipping it off. The caption read ‘See you soon Dicky. Hopefully, we can recreate last night.’

Dick fell back into the couch with a smile but was snapped out his daze when someone yelled.

“Where the fuck is Todd?”

-

Later that night, Tim and Connor rewatched the security footage, on Tim’s laptop this time to avoid Bruce. After Dick and Jason were finished Connor was about to turn off the footage but Tim stopped him.

Onscreen Jason waved at the camera and Dick copied. Tim quickly slammed the laptop shut before grabbing a pillow and screaming into it.

“Those stupid ass kinky motherfuckers knew we were fucking watching them fuck! I hate them!” Tim screamed into the pillow and Connor fell back onto the bed in a fit of laughs.

“Honestly, why am I not surprised?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please point out any mistakes and leave comments and kudos if you liked. :)


End file.
